This invention relates to game devices and, in particular, to a game apparatus which not only involves the element of chance, but also requires memory on behalf of the individual players.
Many game apparatus which include chance devices are available which involve solely the element of chance whereby the result of the game has nothing to do with a player's skill. The present invention is directed to providing a game apparatus which not only involves the element of chance but also involves the use of memory or recollection on behalf of the players so as to remember the disposition of certain playing pieces.
More particularly, in the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the game apparatus includes a plurality of differently shaped three-dimensional miniature toys, such as a boat, airplane, guitar, etc. A plurality of open bottom box-like members are provided for individually covering and thereby concealing or selectively exposing each of the playing pieces. A plurality of cards are provided each having indicating means thereon in the form of a picture of one of the playing pieces. A chance device is provided for determining, during a player's turn, whether the player is to pick a card or whether the player is to attempt to expose a playing piece corresponding to one of the cards that player has obtained. The chance device is in the form of a rectangular box-like member having opposite end walls with indicating means thereon instructing a player, on one end wall, to pick a card and instructing a player, on the opposite end wall, to expose a playing piece by uncovering the same. The box-like member is mounted on a support structure for rotation about a generally horizontal axis intermediate the end walls so that the end wall which faces upwardly after a "spin" of the box determines the play of the game. With this game apparatus, as players expose certain playing pieces, and fail to match one of their cards, all of the players must remember where that playing piece is located in the event that he obtains a card on a subsequent turn matching the previously uncovered playing piece. If a player successfully matches a playing piece, that playing piece is then acquired by the player.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.